onelineatatimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter II: Spooky Scary Skeletons
As Jason trekked through the jungle to the temple, he swatted away mosquitos and cursed the heat. “Up ahead is the Great Forest Temple, home of the first talisman,” said the Pixie. “Ya know, I never asked you your name after I was so rude to you,” Jason said. “My name... well... I can’t seem to remember. I guess you gave me a concussion, baka!” “I’ll just call you Baka then... whatever that means.” “Whateva floats your goat,” the newly-named Baka stated. As he rested on a tree stump he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby, and then a skeleton popped out. Jason drew his unbelievably sucky sword and charged at the skeleton. The skeleton screamed and ran away, hiding in the bushes on the treeline. Jason decided to attack the bushes, but realized that the skeleton was no longer there. “Get back here you spineless coward!” Jason shouted, realizing how stupid that comment was, as the spine of the skeleton had been clearly visible. The skeleton suddenly realized how helpless the child was, and he rose from the bushes, his bones *clack*ing together. “Houf, houf, houf,” cackled the skeleton. “You must be one of those little punks looking for the Great Forest Temple!” However, since the skeleton had no vocal chords, it came out as a quick series of clacks. Fortunately, Jason had taken Clackese in grade-school and understood. The skeleton decided to grope after Jason as he interpreted the speech. Jason panicked and slashed his sword at the skeleton, cutting off his hand that did the groping. “Ouch!” said the skeleton, collapsing into a pile of bones. “That hurt, you punk!” Feeling bad for the skeleton, Jason decided to make a new sword out of the skeleton and called it the Grave Digger! Little did Jason know the skeleton was enchanted which passed into the Grave Digger, giving it unknown powers. “Woah! I’m a freaking sword now! Houf, houf, houf!” Grave Digger spoke from inside the sword. Suddenly, there was a moan from Jason’s coat pocket, followed by “Every moment I live is agony.” “Shut up, n00b,” Jason said to Baka. “You don’t have enough $w4g to be complaining.” The skeleton agreed, and proposed that the little n00b be... removed. All of the sudden, Baka rolled out of Jason’s pocket and began to show her true power. She began to glow and suddenly turned into a giant fighting mecha, called Bakacon. However, giant might be a little incorrect, as giant to the little pixie was roughly four feet to Jason. “A pixie only needs a little strength to have great power,” Bakacon said. However, when Bakacon tried to stand up, she collapsed due to her legs being broken. Sighing, Jason pulled out die-cast wheelchair model #449: Mech Wheelchair. On this chair was a digitized map showing the location of the first talisman within the temple. “That sure is convenient,” said Grave Digger. “Looks like the pixie was actually good for something. “I can do a lot of things! At least I’m not controlled by someone, Mr. Grave Digger,” Baka said as she transformed back into Pixie Form. “P4wned!” Jason shouted in agreement. “Whatever! You wanted to go to the Forest Temple, no? Then get going!” Grave Digger snapped. Our hero and his idiot brigade kept going through the forest, slaying monsters, until finally reached the entrance to the temple. Upon reaching the entrance, there read a sign: “No pets allowed.” Jason replied, “Bull s*** and headed for the temple. Category:Chapters